


Podfic of I Bless the Gays Out on Baker Street

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Obsessive Reading of Fanfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Gonna take some time to read about Johnlock in love.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of I Bless the Gays Out on Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Bless the Gays Out on Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023992) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0ro8pb5cotghuon/I_Bless_the_Gays/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
